The Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (PCI) is a multidisciplinary program in cancer research, prevention and control, early diagnosis and treatment, education and clinical care. The PCI was formed by a consortium of the University of Pittsburgh, Carnegie Mellon University and the six hospitals affiliated with the Medical and Health Care Division of the University of Pittsburgh. The PCI maintains programs in the areas of: medical, surgical and radiation oncology along with multidisciplinary disease oriented programs in breast cancer, colon cancer, AIDS, cancer in transplant recipients, bone marrow transplantation, head and neck cancers, urologic cancer, brain tumors and melanoma. Basic research programs are functioning in the areas of molecular oncology, biochemistry and cell biology, immunology and experimental therapeutics. In addition, programs have been developed in epidemiology and preventive oncology, nursing and patient care services and behavioral medicine in oncology. The PCI maintains sixteen shared facilities to assist cancer researchers including: biostatistics unit, data center, protocol office, immunologic monitoring and diagnostic laboratory, serum and tissue bank, hybridoma facility, nuclear magnetic resonance, flow cytometry, protein sequencing, DNA sequencing and synthesis, crystallography, animal facility, glassware facility, protein synthesis, molecular genetics facility and immunohistology and special procedures laboratory. This application requests CORE SUPPORT for the Pittsburgh Cancer Institute's programs.